Bog
Bogs are somewhat common and extremely rich in algae (which is fantastic for bio-fuel) and several types of plants found nowhere else. Their soil is moist and easy to mine, making for a rich location for a newcomer to gather resources. Houses occupied by passive Froggs are also common on the surface. Codex Description Rich in algae, muck, and plant life. They are ripe with rainy weather, and thick bogs. Travel can be difficult, but the surplus algae will be useful. Navigation Console * Nearly impenetrable bog blankets this moist and rainy world. Algae for bio-fuel is abundant. Location Bog planets can be found orbiting Binary, Frozen, Gentle, Radioactive, Red and Temperate Stars. They seem to appear most frequently in Radioactive Stars, however. Exploration and Dangers In the right conditions, Bog planets can be one of the easiest and safest to explore, and are great for newer players. For the best expedition, avoid planets using the 4th weather pool (see possible weather). Worlds that use that first and second weather pools will make exploration a breeze. Monsters shouldn't be a problem unless cornered or pushed off an edge. The Scaveran Reptar or Giant Bee are probably the most dangerous, but even then they can't do much and won't last long to most attacks. More threatening Bog denizens are those found in subbiomes such as the Spider Nest. Any sort of resistance or immunity is optional for a Bog world with the safest weather patterns, but those trying to explore planets with the 3rd weather pool would best have some sort of gas protection, poison resistance/immunity and electric resistance/immunity. Tackling meteor showers, acid rain and crystal storms is still unadvised. Exploring this planet while wearing the Chordata Armor set will increase player stats by some amount. Resources and Minerals Bog plants provide many of the different early-to-late ores, an abundance of exotic plants and even an oraganic, renewable source of ship fuel. All of these include: *Aegisalt *Coal *Copper *Diamond *Durasteel *Ferozium *Gold *Lead *Magnesite *Neptunium *Silver *Sulphur *Thorium *Titanium *Tungsten *Uranium *Violium *Zerchesium Blocks *Black Tar *Clay *Grassy Rock *Mud *Poison *Swamp Dirt *Swamp Water *Wet Dirt Plants *Algae *Blood Root *Heartroot *Jilly Root *Minkocoa *Pussplum *Reed *Thornitox *Wartweed Other Resources As if an ore, Algae can be found in patches underground and mined. Fossils are also abundant in the underground of this planet. Swarms of dancing fireflies will drop one Research if destroyed. All Bog trees (and various bushes) will drop Wooden Logs when chopped. Brown trees with beige bark-patches and green nuts hanging from their branches will drop wood and Tearnuts if chopped down. Bulbous, sky-blue "waterpod" flowers with yellow stamen drop a Wild Vine when broken. Small redcap mushrooms will drop a single Mushroom if destroyed, and green glow-in-the-dark mushrooms found underground will drop four Bioluminescent Spores for each shroom smashed. Non-plantable purple flowers and blue flowers will drop a Bio Sample, with ferns dropping four. Breaking tall grass and jungle plants will give various amounts of Plant Fibre, and harvesting a yellow "goldspiral" vine will give 2 pieces of Gold Ore. Copper, Gold and Silver can also be found in smashable rocks underground. Atmospheric Condenser Possible Weather Of the many different weather types that can occur in a Bog world, a single planet can only have the weather from 1 of the 4 different pools listed below: Pool 1 & 2: * Bio Rain * Drizzle * Fog * Mist * Misty Rain * Rain Pool 3: * Bio Rain * Fog * Infested * Lightning Storm * Poison Gas Storm * Rain * Weak Slime Storm Pool 4: * Acid Rain * Blood Rain * Clear * Crystal Storm (severe and normal) * Small Meteorites Sub-biomes Settlements and Dungeons (The names of the FU-added dungeons may not be 100% correct) Wildlife Vanilla Music Frackin' Music Trivia * The 4th weather pool is referred to as "bloodstone" and was part of the removed Bloodstone biome, but its a mystery why this was added to Bog planets. Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision